A biosample such as blood can be withdrawn from a patient and stored in a culture collection bottle. Bottles for collection and culturing of blood and other biological or industrial samples are known in the art. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,945,060; 5,094,955; 5,860,329; 4,827,944; 5,000,804; 6,123,211; 7,211,430 and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2005/0037165 and 2011/0081714, the contents of which are incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
To collect blood, an intravenous needle is inserted to the vein of the patient after it is connected to an adapter cap to which the top of the blood culture bottle can be mated. Examples of such holders are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,374,264; 7,261,698 and 5,360,423, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein. An example of a commercially available adapter cap is the Saf-T Holder® adapter cap from bioMérieux, Inc., Durham, N.C. The adapters can prevent accidental needle pricks of a contaminated needle. The adapter cap is attached to the culture collection bottle and pressed down so that the needle held in the needle bore of the adapter cap penetrates the septum of the collection container and initiates blood flow into the collection bottle.
Despite the above, there remains a need for cost-effective adapter caps that can accommodate and seal to multiple needles from different manufacturers.